


Recipes

by orphan_account



Series: Pjo/Hoo things I wrote [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy and Annabeth head over to Nico and Will's apartment for dinner to catch up, but things get intense when Percy wants Will's pie recipe.Lol its actually not that serious I'm just trash at writing summaries.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pjo/Hoo things I wrote [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855282
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	Recipes

**Author's Note:**

> requested by AnimeNightwing2002 
> 
> Also, Percy and Will are 110% sure to be the ones to be obsessed with cooking.

"Will, this is delicious," Annabeth praised, "I mean, really. I've never had homemade pizza quite like this before."

Will blushed, obviously not expecting the praise. 

"Thank you, Annabeth. It's my mother's dough recipe, but the sauce was Nico's idea."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "You cook, Nico? I thought you stopped when you almost burnt our apartment down."

She said the last part with a teasing glint in her eyes, but Nico wasn't offended. The truth was, he hadn't touched a stove or oven since that incident, eight months ago.

"I didn't cook," he explained, "Will did. I just gave him the recipe."

"Very Italian of you to have a sauce recipe."

"Very stereotypical of you to assume that's why I have a sauce recipe."

Annabeth laughed. "Touche, di Angelo."

They continued eating, making small talk over dinner. Percy and Annabeth serenaded their hosts with their stories from their jobs- Annabeth on the sexist landowner she'd had to negotiate with, and Percy on all of the kids he'd helped that week. 

"What about you guys?" Percy asked, gobbling down a final slice of pizza, "What have you been up to?"

"Unpacking, mostly," Nico said, "This apartment is different than the dorms, and there was a lot of buying and painting for this week."

Will nodded in agreement. "It's a miracle I managed to finish the pie for dessert today. It's a long process."

"Dessert?" Percy said, eager for more food, as always, "What kind of pie is it?"

Will got up from the dinner table and made his way to the counter, where the pie was covered in tin foil to keep it warm. He unwrapped it, and steam came billowing out.

"Voila!" he exclaimed when he reached the table again, "Cherry pie, Solace family recipe. Finished it miraculously just before you guys arrived."

"Busy Friday," Percy said, immediately grabbing the slice Will handed him. 

Will passed out slices to the others and then took one for himself, sitting back down.

"Di immortales," Annabeth sighed, "This is incredible, Will."

"Thank you, again, Annabeth."

"Annabeth is impressed by anybody who can cook from scratch," Percy said, "I, however, am not, so my opinion is more valid when I say this is the best pie I've ever had."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Will laughed. "Then thank you as well, Percy."

"I must have this recipe," he said, digging his fork into the pie again, "My mom would absolutely love this."

"No way," Nico said, "This is the Solace's family tradition. No outsiders allowed to have it."

"You're technically an outsider," Percy argued, "Your name isn't hyphenated yet."

Will thought Nico was going to blush profusely, but to his surprise, he held his cool.

"I don't know the recipe, nor do I know how to make it, so, really, I'm not in the wrong here."

Percy relented, admitting defeat. "I'll trade you for it."

"Trade me what?" Will asked.

"A recipe."

Will considered. He could make that work.

"Alright, Jackson," he said, leaning back in his chair, "My cherry pie recipe for your mom's chocolate chip cookie recipe."

Percy's jaw dropped. Annabeth stood up from her chair.

"Absolutely not!" she shouted, "That is the most sacred recipe on this planet!"

Her cheeks were flushed with passion. Will knew she wasn't actually mad at him for asking for it, but she was serious about not letting him have it.

"You've got guts to ask me for my mom's cookie recipe," Percy said, his eyes narrowing.

Will leaned forward. "Fine, I'll give in. I don't want that one, I said it as a joke anyway, to see how riled up you would get."

He could see Nico straining to hide his laughter at their friends' responses.

"I'll settle, then, for her cupcake recipe. Is that one okay?" he reasoned, looking at Percy, then Annabeth.

"Fine," Percy said, "it's a deal."

"Woah, Woah," Nico said, "Nuh-uh. Will is giving up his family's oldest recipe, but you aren't giving up yours. It's not a fair trade."

"I am not letting you have Sally's cookie recipe," Annabeth said, "It's the most guarded Jackson secret."

"But you know it, don't you?"

"Of course I do! That's why I know how special it is."

"Aha!" Nico said, triumphant, "So you are technically an outsider, you're name isn't hyphenated yet either!"

After getting their words used against them, they remained silent while Nico looked on smugly. 

"I have a compromise," Will said, breaking the silence, "I'll give you the recipe for the filling of the pie in exchange for the cupcake recipe. Deal?"

After all members of the party agreed on it, the recipes were written down and passed on. 

It was the beginning of a long recipe book that Percy and Will would come to share, excluding, of course, the cookie recipe of Sally's and Will's pie crust recipe. But most everything else was shared between them.


End file.
